1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preparing measurement specifications which are used when the properties of electronic circuits such as semiconductor integrated circuits (hereinafter referred to as "IC(s)" are measured by means of a measurement apparatus or the like, as well as an apparatus for carrying out such a method.
1. Description of the Related Art
In general, after electronic circuits such as IC's have been manufactured following circuit design, their properties are measured and tested by means of a measurement apparatus called a general-purpose IC testing system. This type of measurement apparatus is generally equipped with a plurality of components such as signal generators and measuring devices, and is designed to activate these components in accordance with predetermined measurement programs, thereby enabling performance of various measurements and tests.
FIG. 7 is a block diagram schematically showing the overall arrangement used for measuring the properties of electronic circuits by means of such a measurement apparatus. A measurement apparatus 1 is connected to a measurement jig 3 by a connection cable 2. The measurement jig 3 includes an interface circuit 4 connected to the connection cable 2, a testing peripheral circuit 5, and a socket jig 6. An IC 7 which is an object to be tested is connected to the socket jig 6. The testing peripheral circuit 5 includes a multiplicity of change-over switches (relays) so as to create peripheral conditions under which the IC 7 is actually used and to enable testing of the IC 7.
The measurement apparatus 1 is activated in accordance with a particular measurement program to input an electric signal to the IC 7 through the interface circuit 4 and the testing peripheral circuit 5, thereby activating the IC 7. The output of the IC 7 is transferred to the measurement apparatus 1 through the testing peripheral circuit 5 and the interface circuit 4, and measured by the measurement apparatus 1. In this way, various tests on the IC 7 are performed on the basis of the particular measurement program.
The measurement jig 3 and the measurement program used for activating the measurement apparatus 1 are provided exclusively for the circuit design of the IC 7 to be tested, and have heretofore been prepared in accordance with the following procedure.
Step 1: Measurement items are selected on the basis of the device specifications prepared during designing of the IC 7 to prepare a measurement standard for the IC 7. PA1 Step 2: An actual measurement method is examined. PA1 Step 3: A measurement apparatus for use in measurement is selected on the basis of the result of the examination of Step 2. PA1 Step 4: The testing peripheral circuit 5 and the interface circuit 4, both of which are required to make measurements of the IC 7 in accordance with all the measurement items by using the measurement apparatus selected, are designed and the corresponding measurement specifications are prepared. PA1 Step 5: The testing peripheral circuit 5 and the interface circuit 4 are produced, and they are connected to each other with the socket jig 6 connected to the testing peripheral circuit 5, thus completing the measurement jig 3. PA1 Step 6: The measurement specifications prepared in Step 4 are classified into specifications corresponding to each individual measurement item, and a measurement program based on a language form used exclusively for the measurement apparatus 1 is prepared.
The measurement program has heretofore been prepared by the method including the steps described above. However, a knowledge of both hardware and software of the measurement apparatus 1 is necessary for the preparation of the measurement specifications referred to in Step 4. For this reason, the above method has the problem that expert test engineers having considerable experience must take charge of the preparation of the measurement specifications, and the qualities of the measurement specifications and the measurement program are seriously affected by the extent of knowledge of an engineer in charge. In addition, the method involves the problem that, if any engineer other than one who prepared the measurement specifications is to debug the measurement program or the testing peripheral circuit, a great deal of time and work are required for preparing new measurement specifications relative to the testing peripheral circuit after completion of debugging.